spiltbloodandtakennamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sakana Muzai
'Sakana Muzai '''is a PoltaGyst and used to be the king of Dimension Tamashi. History It is known that Sakana was once the King of Tamashi, but was convicted of a terrible crime that he apparently didn't do, and Trahkas were sent onto him. Sakana used a Gap to travel to Sanso. Appearance/Persona Sakana has turquoise hair, with pale skin, and a baggy striped brown shirt under a black singlet. He wears white jeans with black shoes. He seems to be able to change his appearance at will, first having red hair, then changing it to turquoise hair. At first, he seems loopy and completely insane, but he is also wise and knows a lot about different things. He is a good fighter and has the Sword of Kurai and a Minus Pistol. Season 1 4: World of the Shiftahs He is first seen when Midori and Megami see a severed pale hand scuttling around. Then Sakana appears, with red hair, and puts his hand back on, before angrily stating that he wanted turquoise hair. He vanishes, then reappears, with turquoise hair. Sakana tells Midori and Megami about different dimensions, before stating that he is sleeping in their attic from now on. 6: Society of the Moonlight Sakana wants to go to the tavern too, but the others say that Sakana can't go around in public. Whilst the others are out at the tavern, Sakana orders alcohol from LiquorLand. A LiquorLand van drives to the house, and knocks on the door. When Sakana opens it, the delivery man is petrified and calls Sakana a ghost. Sakana curses to himself, then uses telekinesis to lift up a couch and smash it into the man, who is crushed into the van, setting off the car alarm. Mr Posea, the next door neighbour, comes out of his house and demands that the noise be shut off. Sakana, trying to sound like Megami, follows Posea's request, then goes back inside with the alcohol. 8: Stars of a Light Darkness Early in the morning, Sakana goes to Gekko Kiba's house and starts beating the crap out of him, demanding to know where Hellena Whisp is. When Gekko refuses, Sakana reveals that Vampire blood is very valuable, threatening to kill him and become rich by owning his blood. Gekko finally agrees, and tells Sakana the whereabouts of Kishi Gankyu. 9: The Six Saviours of Hellena Whisp Sakana is amongst the six that save Hellena from Gankyu. A Vampire punches Sakana in the face, but his hand goes straight through Sakana's head. Sakana turns solid and the Vampire worriedly attempts to pull his hand back out, failing. Sakana smiles, and pulls out a sharp crowbar fragment. He ditches it at the Vampire's head and it goes straight through the Vampire's skull, going out the other side. Sakana becomes intangible again, and the Vampire's body crumbles to the floor. Season 2 11: New Meaning to Darkness Upon sensing Motsu in this dimension, Sakana wakes up screaming in pain. The others wake up and comfort him. Sakana explains that something dark has entered Sanso. Later on, when three Trahkas working for Motsu are about to rape Taiyo Himawari, Sakana and Midori rescue her, fighting and killing all three Trahkas. 12: The Shadows of Motsu Sakana, Taiyo and Midori sit at Hungry Jack's, where Sakana has put a Legerdemain - an invisibility spell - on the table they're at. Sakana explains about the Trahkas, the Sword of Kurai etc. when he gets a phone call from Kitsune, telling him to come home. Sakana and Midori come home to find out that Motsu has possessed Megami, attacked Sora and killed Rai, Kitsune's younger brother. Sakana realises that Motsu is a potential threat and they must go to Dimension Niji in order to obtain the BunkoBlade, the only thing that can lead to Motsu's death... 13: Conscience of Coldness Sakana realises that they need a Gap to enter Niji, and tries to find one. However, when Snow Spirits attack, Sakana points the Sword of Kurai at a Snow Spirit, then beheads him, only to find that Snow Spirits do not need heads to function. When the Big Freeze suddenly attacks, Sakana teleports him and his friends to safety. 14: The Gap of Tamashi Sakana goes to Dimension Tamashi to access his house in order to obtain a seahorse, which is a Gap. However, Motsu and Trahkas track him down, and a battle ensues, resulting in Sakana escaping back to Sanso with the Gap. They are now ready to go to Niji. 15: Crown of the Darkness Just before everyone is ready to go to Dimension Niji, Sakana and his friends are attacked by Nokkturnuls. They put up a fair fight, but the Nokkturnuls take Sakana and his friends to Kurai's lair, and finds out, like the others, that Gankyu is still alive. Fortunately, Midori distracts them and escapes, causing the others to battle the Nokkturnuls. Midori, Sakana and the others all meet up and they teleport to Niji before Kurai and Gankyu can catch them. 16: Dimension Niji Sakana is briefly seen when walks out of the house and explains that the rainbow is where the Kani-people get their energy, and that the rainbow comes from the sun, which is where the BunkoBlade resides... 17: Town of the Rainbow Sakana and co. go to the Flatlands, and try to negotiate with the Kani-people, who are a crablike carnivorous race that the Tamashians had encountered before, and given them dynamite to protect themselves. However, the Kani-people reveal that they have been using the dynamite to kill and roast Nokkturnuls. They start attacking Sakana and co, and Midori, Sora and Kitsune escape on a boat, but Sakana leaves himself behind so that the others have a chance of saving themselves. 20: The Battle of Niji It is revealed after the Battle of Niji that Sakana survived the Kani-people and made it to StarFish Cove. He is reunited with his friends, and they go back to Sanso, with the BunkoBlade. Season 3 21: When In Moscow Sakana and the others go to Moscow, Russia in order to track down MotsuMegami and kill Motsu with the BunkoBlade. There, they meet up with an old friend of Sakana's, Dave Tesla, and they track down MotsuMegami, who is at an abandoned building. They all destroy the building, only for MotsuMegami to escape. However, they capture Gekko. 22: Russia Rushin' After having captured Gekko, Sakana and the others interview Gekko, asking about MotsuMegami. Gekko states that he doesn't state a thing. Knowing that Gekko is telling the truth from the last interview he had with Gekko, Sakana let's him go, only to assault him before they let him free. Then, they get a phone call from MotsuMegami, stating that Motsu will leave Megami, in exchange for cash. However, it is an ambush, and MotsuMegami escapes again, but Midori and Sora find a phial of toxic waste, giving away Motsu's hideout. 23: Last Day of the Year Sakana and co. go to Motsu's hideout, and battle MotsuMegami. They eventually defeat her, when Sakana throws the BunkoBlade at MotsuMegami. It banishes Motsu from Megami, leaving Motsu out in the open. Motsu lunges at Midori, but Dave kills Motsu with toxic waste. 25: Twisting and Coiling Sakana goes to Marko's house, and asks him to accompany Midori and the others to the Ghastly Reflection instead of Sakana, because Kurai is there. At first, Marko is grumpy about it, but then Sakana reveals that it's a nightclub, and Marko accepts Sakana's request. 29: DoppelGangers After learning about the DoppelGanger attack with Sora Kohi and Taiyo Himawari, Sakana realises that Lamia has returned from Dimension Mira, and decides to take action. They kidnap Kishi Gankyu, and Sakana demands that Gankyu shows him where the Garasu-Gap is. Gankyu says he only will in exchange for the Ruby of Remembrance. Sakana agrees, despite thinking that the Ruby is a fairytale. Sakana and Gankyu teleport to Byford to find the Garasu-Gap. 30: City Skirmish Sakana reappears in Perth City, with the Garasu-Gap. When he witnesses Lamia slice off Midori's fingers and destroy his wings, causing Midori to fall from a lethal height, Sakana stops him in mid-air. Midori passes out from blood loss and Witchqraft invading him. Sakana uses the Garasu-Gap to banish Lamia and all the DoppelGangers back to Dimension Mira. ''Crimson Chapter Four: 2 School Sakana is now going to high school, posing as a Year 11, so he can learn more about Dimension Sanso, and what everything's like there. When the bus arrives, Sakana aboards it with any troubles. Chapter Five⅔: The Moments That Go By Sakana and Megami sit at a cafe, when suddenly they are attacked by two Ueships. However, the Ueships can't harm Sakana as he is in his intangible form. However, Sakana gets worried when he and Sakana realise that everyone in the cafe, is a zombie. Chapter Five¾: No Time As Sakana and Megami stand in a cafe full of zombies, unsure of what to do, Korosu Kurai enters the room with his weapon - the Narwhal. There is a short skirmish, then Sakana grabs hold of Megami and the two escape, and Sakana blows up the whole cafe so nobody else gets infected by zombie diseases. Safe in the woods, Sakana and Megami stare at each other, before kissing passionately. Chapter Seven: A Cold Heat Sakana and Megami are now officially in a relationship, but are being spied on by an angry and crazy Korosu Kurai, who claims he wants revenge... Chapter Eight: Fire Goblet At the bus stop, Sakana gives Megami a golden necklace as a symbol for their newfound relationship, explaining that the necklace will turn back time for the right owner. Megami is flattered, but has doubts that the necklace probably won't work for her. Season 4 31: Beginner's Luck When Midori wakes up from his slumber, Sakana is the first person he sees. Sakana explains that all is okay, and that Midori has been asleep for two weeks, but Lamia is back in Dimension Mira, trapped forever. 34: Slaughter Slalom Sakana arrives at Megami's Most Hearted party, but ruins the happy moment to bring bad news. An indestructible force of evil has escaped and will most likely come to Sanso: Sobek. 35: Boom Boom Panic Sakana tells the group about the dangers of Sobek, and what his plans may be. Sakana and Marko tell most of the information, and Sakana warns everyone to be very cautious, since now Sobek is at large and the mortals are still suspicious... Category:Characters